Esto era él, esto era ella
by Elphyra
Summary: Están lejos, se echan de menos. ¿Cuándo la volverá a ver? Finnick no lo sabe, pero cuando hace nudos en la cuerda, en la oscuridad del nuevo distrito, ambos están juntos en sus recuerdos y él se aferra a esta idea con su corazón. —En Sinsajo. Reto "Annie y Finnick", foro "Días oscuros".


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a la autora Suzanne Collins, y este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Annie&Finnick" del foro Días Oscuros.

* * *

**Esto era él, esto era ella.**

* * *

Un nudo más en la cuerda, otro recuerdo suyo que se le tira encima.

"¿Qué es lo que hechas más de menos?" su voz retumba en la cabeza del chico. Casi tiene la sensación que puede oler el mar, tumbados ahí en la arena de la playa... Creyéndose lejos de los Juegos para siempre.

"A-", recuerda que tartamudeó él, sintiéndose desarmado. ¿Dónde está ahora tu tridente, dios del mar? "¿A qué viene esta pregunta?". Habían estado todo el anochecer así, en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

Ella no está tan loca como parece. Tan loca como el mundo cree. Tan loca como Snow la ha convertido. Ella estaba mirando la playa, el horizonte, y él recuerda el perfil de su cabeza tan bien como ahora cree ver el nudo de la cuerda. Ella se giró, le miró y tardó unos segundos en responder:

"Siempre quieres que hable yo. Ya no sé si es que aún sigues con la terapia o ya no. Si ya hablas conmigo porqué sí", su voz deslizaba las palabras poco a poco en la mente de él. "Háblame de tú."

Le miraba los ojos, verde oscuro, el fondo del mar, esta mirada que es lo que más echa de menos. La quiere tanto que no lo soporta. Es su mirada lo que le tiene prisionero, su mirada, sus cabellos, su cuerpo... Ella. Desliza el nudo de la cuerda, lo vuelve a hacer aún más fuerte mientras se ve incapaz de decir: "Te echo de menos a ti".

Palabras mudas que no tienen ningún sentido.

Cierra los ojos, como si el distrito que no existe y en el que está se pueda volver en el distrito que no está y echa de menos. Arena, no cemento. Agua, no gris. Vida, no muerte.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Ella le miraba, sus ojos verdes, profundos, estaban tristes y todo ha cambiado. Hacía frío, un poco es un suicidio estar ahí. No deberían, de ser ambos normales los pacificadores ya se los habrían comido. Pero ahora eran potenciales tributos. Finnick odia el numero setenta y cinco.

"Te ríes de mí, ¿verdad?"

Parecía un pequeño gatito, la niña que había sido cosechada y se lo había mirado la primera vez como si así se pudiera salvar. Y lo hizo.

El chico del distrito del mar respira más rápido y abre los ojos. Sinsajo está a su lado; esta otra alma herida que también está como él. Otro nudo más fuerte en la cuerda, y otro...

"Querida, no seas idiota", susurró por entonces. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Me dices que no me cosech..." él aún recuerda como entonces se quedó con la palabra a medias, pero continuó "y tú sabes que sí que lo serás" Ladeó la cabeza, los ojos verdes desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

Recuerda que entonces se arrimó más a ella y le pasó la mano por la espalda, abrazándola. No te vayas, no me dejes. Ella tumbó su cabeza encima de su espalda y ambos sabían que era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca... y faltaba poco por el numero odiado.

"An, yo..."

"Fin, ¿tú?" su voz le retaba, y ahora ya no sabe si se lo imagina, si se lo dice al chico de entonces o al de ahora. Le miraba con sus ojos verde mar, quería transmitirle todo así pero no se veía capaz de decir aquellas palabras.

No sabía ser feliz. Annie era su felicidad. Nada de chicas sofisticadas del Capitolio, nada de camas con las sabanas revueltas... Su felicidad era la chica loca de los distritos. Pero había dicho ya tantos "Te quiero" falsos como su sonrisa que, pese a que había aprendido a sonreír con normalidad junto a ella, sabía que si le dice ambas palabras sería... artificial.

Y con Annie nunca nada puede ser así.

Ella le aguantó la mirada unos segundos, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos verde mar lo decían casi todo y los ojos verde oscuro estaban llenos de felicidad. Pero ambos necesitaban las palabras.

Recuerda su perfil mirando las aguas turbias del mar, malditas y benditas, con una sonrisa tan grande en los labios que... Annie, te echo tanto de menos. Annie, ¿dónde estás?

Ella le volvió a mirar, ojos verdes, flequillo oscuro... Annie. Y ya no parecía la chica loca de los distritos; ella no está loca, sólo vuelve al pasado con más facilidad. Le miró, le empujó y el pelo de Fin se quedó junto a la Arena. Desarmado, ¿dónde está ahora tu tridente, dios del mar?

La cuerda está delante suyo, sin nudos, más tensa que nunca... pero no la logrará partir, romper. Quiere hacer otro nudo pero no lo hará. Ahora viene lo más importante, el súmmum de su felicidad.

Se estiró ella a su lado, pero antes de apoyar su cabeza junto a la de él, le dijo en la oreja: "Te necesito..." Un roce en la oreja.

Le mira a los ojos, unos segundos. "Yo también." Y sus labios y su sonrisa y su cabello, la necesitaba. Annie se había puesto dentro de él, y nunca lo dejaría.

La abrazó y la besó, revolcándose por la playa. Risas, más besos, caricias y más besos. Esto era él, esto era ella.

Esto era su amor.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mi primer Annie y Finnick, sean benévolos :D La idea se me ocurrió después de ver la película de En llamas, y el hecho de encontrar el reto del temático de diciembre del foro arriba dicho, lo encontré como la oportunidad perfecta.**

**¡Comenten, por favor!**


End file.
